


Sheep Can Cry

by Jathis



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One after another, they all fall down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep Can Cry

"That's a pretty good technique! What about this one..?"  
  
"I've got this one..."  
  
"Hey what about..?"  
  
The Sheep with Glasses looked up as the Sheep with Sunglasses spoke and he watched as the Sheep with Boxers spoke to Long-Haired Sheep. Long-Haired Sheep had been quiet and distant from the rest of the group for some time now which the Sheep with Glasses suspected was because of the death of the Sheep with Regent Hair. Before this, Long-Haired Sheep had confessed to them about his mother and the sexual abuse he suffered at her cold hands. The Sheep with Glasses had tried at several Landings to speak with him about it but it was not until the final Landing of the night that the Sheep with Boxers was finally able to convince the Long-Haired Sheep to speak with him alone, taking him by the arm and leading him away from the group..  
  
The Sheep with Glasses watched as the two spoke to each other, his eyes focused on Long-Haired Sheep. He had done an article once about child molestation and the research had taught him a lot on the subject. Sometimes the children internalized their pain and they often blamed themselves for their suffering, thinking that somehow they had been "asking" to be abused in such a manner. Substance abuse and suicide were often the solution for their pain and the Sheep with Glasses had warned the Sheep with Boxers about this. He had heard Long-Haired Sheep mutter to himself occasionally and the things that he muttered to himself worried the Sheep with Glasses greatly.  
  
The Sheep with Regent Hair had been the only one besides the Sheep with Boxers to calm Long-Haired Sheep down and now that he was gone the Sheep with Glasses believed that Long-Haired Sheep would try something on the final floor.  
  
He watched as Long-Haired Sheep finally straightened up his back, nodding his head as the Sheep with Boxers clapped him on the shoulder. _So he was able to cheer him up then..._  he thought to himself, nodding his head in greeting as the two of them walked over and then crouched down with the rest of the group once more.  
  
"So! Any new techniques?" the Sheep with Boxers asked cheerily.  
  
"I've got one," the Sheep with Police Hat said and as he detailed one of his own techniques, the Sheep with Glasses looked over at Long-Haired Sheep.  
  
"Hey...are you feeling okay?" he whispered. Lifting up his head, Long-Haired Sheep's ears perked up a bit and he offered him a small smile and a nod of his head.  
  
"I'm all right," he promised, "I know what I need to do now."  
  
"I'm glad," the Sheep with Glasses said and Long-Haired Sheep chuckled softly, nodding his head once more.  
  
"Yeah, I've got it all figured out," he assured him.  
  
They watched as the Sheep with Boxers took the confessional up to the last Landing first and then one by one they said their good-byes for now, focused on the task of survival.  
  
* * *  
  
"And now for the list of those that died last night because of the mysterious weakening death; Clyde Owen, Josef Turner, Donald Cunningham, Archie Wallace..."  
  
"Archie Wallace? Didn't he used to come here?" Boss asked aloud, pushing up his glasses with one finger as he shook his head. "Oh dear oh dear...these deaths seem to be getting closer and closer to home don't they?"  
  
Justin was silent, staring into his blank notebook as if he had written something in it. He was not exactly sure why he felt this way, but an odd sense of betrayal and confusion was burning deep inside of his chest after the reporter said that last name. He had seen the tired looking young man at the Stray Sheep often enough but he had never spoken to him personally and in the grand scheme of things his death really shouldn't have mattered to him and that was why this foreign feeling felt so strange to him.  
  
"Another whiskey, please." He downed this one in one go and the burn of the alcohol did very little to rid him of the foreign pain he felt.  
  
* * *  
  
That night on the first Landing, the Sheep with Glasses let out a bleat of mourning and anger, slamming his fists against the ground. He should have read the signs better...he should have known what Long-Haired Sheep really meant.  
  
* * *  
  
The next night at the Stray Sheep; Justin Bailey's name was read off with another list of men who were found dead.


End file.
